Noah Fukushima
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Noah Fukushima has finally come full circle in his life. Returning to his home planet of Bajor, he has left behind what had seemed a promising restaurant career under the tutelage of his step-father to pursue his first love - photography and journalism. For his current plot counterpart, see Noah Almin. Background Information Conceived during a period in which his birth father had crossed over to the regular universe, Noah never had the chance to meet the man, save for a brief moment when Connor, as he lay dying, held his infant son for the first time. Months later, his mother met his father's regular counterpart and he became his step-father. After his fathers death in future plots, Noah's mother remarried to a man named Hitohsi. Personal Life *Winston Meador: Noah met the child predator, Winston Meador, when he posed as a photographer at youth sporting events, and managed a modelling agency which served as a cover for his darker interests. Winston latched onto Noah while the boy was in gymnastics, forming a bond with the boy - only to sexual abuse him. He pressured Noah into working wit him - convincing the already troubled boy that his family would hate him anyway. Meador's interference was later determined by Noah's probationary tribunal as a contributing factor to his criminal state. *Lauren Una: As one of Meador's favourite stars while he was under the man's influence. His abuse of her left deep scars on the girl's emotional state - scars that still have not fully healed, though the pain is starting to fade - which presented the greatest road-block to Noah's hope for a pardon. He has always had a crush like fascination with her and regrets his actions of the past. *Mayana Damar-Sarex (2398-2402): Under the alias Galen Dejar when he went to Cardassia to escape his crimes in the Federation. On Cardassia, he was able to get a job at The Salty Brine as a line cook, but his past soon caught up with him. Being the target of several attacks, he was interrogated by Mayana's Uncle Raylon Evek and forced to go back to his normal identity and appearance. Soon enough, word of his placement reached Bajor and Margianne Savoi went to the planet to see him. Offering him money and Mayana as well to help him, the two moved in together. A strange attachment formed where they're roommates with benefits. When Noah had a change of heart in 2402, he offered his goodbyes to Mayana and left for the Federation - they are no longer in contact. *Molly O'Brien (2406-2407): Meeting on a blind date, the two hit it off despite Molly always having to be the aggressor. They were together for a little over a year before they broke up due to her not wanting the responsibility of five kids while Noah was looking for a mother to make a family. *Elle Greenwood(2407-2409**): Noah met Willow when she applied to be a live-in nanny for him and his five kids. As soon as he met her, he had a connection but because of her age, he was hesitant to pursue anything until he was encouraged by his family. Seeling the deal in November, they were officially and publically dating by her 18th birthday in February of 2408. The two continued on this path until Noah left for Bajor. With his own return to schooling, and Willow's as well, they made the decision to remain friends, but to put their relationship on hold for the forseeable future, choosing to see where life might take them. Spouse(s) and Children Siomane Cassica *Married - June 20, 2403. *Widower - February, 2405. Noah met his wife, Siomane Cassica, as public/highschool sweethearts and the two were together for much of their teenage lives until Noah's mUniverse side took over and turned him for the worst. As Noah became more violent and controlling, he was able to pit against her father and family which created a rift. Soon enough, Cassica had alienated her parents and fell victim to Noah, eventually being raped and left for dead. After being found, she recovered only to attempt suicide. Cassica's memories were blocked using a mindmeld and she attempted to recover, though always had a strange attraction to the boy even after he was healed. When Noah returned to Bajor as Jonathan Rahl, he and Cassica began an affair in 2402. Since then, the relationship developed, reaching a peak when her husband died and they were able to wed. Noah remained married to Cassica until she drowned in early 2405. Children #Brinn Fukushima (August 17, 2404) #Avery Fukushima (August 17, 2404) #Tahren Fukushima (August 17, 2404) Brinn, Avery and Tahren (born in that order) are triplets that were not natural and was conceived after their mother underwent a procedure, they wanted to remove Noah's Betazoid genetics to ensure they did not conflict with Cassica's Bajoran genetics - a combination known to cause a high risk of mental impairment in any resulting children. They are is 1/2 Bajoran, 1/4 Deltan and 1/4 Terran are female, male and male consecutively. Step-Children #Jasilos Viobahn (December 09, 2399) #Natalie Fukushima (February 14, 2401) Personal History The product of a union between a regular-universe mother and a mUniverse father, Noah Almin was cursed from birth. For the first 12 years of his life, he lived more or less a normal life. His step-father was anything but loving - disliking Noah at best, loathing him at the worst moments. Noah dealt with this abuse - emotional, verbal and many times physical as well - and tried to make the best of his life. He found a deep and abiding passion in gymnastics - something he shared with his oldest sister, Delaney - and saw his practices as an escape from the situation at home. As puberty hit, however, the mirror genetics which had lain dormant inside of Noah came to life, creating a whirlwind of disaster for his family and everyone surrounding them. The culmination nearly resulted in his step-father's death, but Noah was overpowered and taken into custody. At that time, a highly experimental procedure was conducted by Dr. Zayn Vondrehle, in which the mirror DNA of mTahmoh was extracted, and replaced with the regular Tahmoh's genetic material. The result was that Noah's memories reverted to the last point before the mirror genetics took control. When he woke to find himself in the hospital, he was confused - and managed to escape back home. Once there his sister, Delaney, informed him as to what happened. Unwilling to go back - he had no memory of the actions which landed him in trouble in the first place - Noah found someone who would transport him secretly to Cardassia. His attempts to pass as a hybrid-Cardassian failed, but the local politics provided Noah with amnesty from Federation law as long as he remained on the planet. He was given a probationary citizenship with the promise of full residence in five years. Life on Cardassia proved a blessing for Noah. He made a few friends, established himself as a productive member of society, and sought counselling for his situation. Through the latter, he began regaining memories of what happened during his madness. Struck with guilt, Noah realized he could not spend his life in hiding forever. However, he did not have the courage to return to Federation territory openly; instead, Noah had his featured altered minimally and took on the alias of Jonathan Rahl. His intent was to try and see if he could gain a pardon for his crimes. He ran into a snag with one of his victims, Lauren al-Khalid and realized the flaw in his plan. He could not accept a pardon in good conscience. Turning himself in, Noah pleased instead for a reduced sentence and was given five years probation - after which he would be a free man. Now settled in a Federation residence hall on Bajor, Noah is working towards completing his goals. Jonathan Rahl The son of Jireh and Vincent Rahl, Jonathan is – by definition – a nephew to Mariame Almin. Sentenced to five years’ probation for the crimes he committed as Noah, Jonathan is required to live in a Federation-sanctioned half-way house for the duration, and to complete 500 hours of Community Service. Refusing to let the past maintain its hold on him, Jonathan embraces his new life with full enthusiasm. He enrolled at the Bajoran University as a Journalism student – drawing on his experience gained while on Cardassia – and is serving his time as a handy-man at the local Bajoran temple. Criminal Record Noah's criminal trial may be found in post '15021' which happened in May, 2402. Judge Charles Vellop who was presiding over his case had the following to say: "Mr. Almin, the tribunal has come to a unanimous decision regarding your sentencing. As you have admitted to guilt and the evidence is overwhelming, we have, of course, found you guilty of rape in the first degree of Cassica Viobhan formerly Siomane, Lauren al-Kahlid formerly Una and of Mariame Almin; as well as premeditated breaking and entering of the Una residence on Earth; the assault and attempted murder of Una-Koran Thay; the misuse of drugs to subdue your victims and leaving the Federation under warrant."'' ''' ''"However because of evidence of added coercion by Winston Meador, being a minor at the time and the genetic alterations done to you and verified by Dr. Zayn Vondrehle and the testimony of a Chiaro Dhow, we the tribunal sentence you to four years in a Federation penal colony. This time however will be considered served by the six months you were in a mental hospital on Bajor and the 3.5 years on parole on Cardassia Prime." '' ''"On top of this, we are ordering five years of mandatory psychological counseling with sessions once a week; five years of probation limited to one planet of your choosing; 500 hours of community service to be carried out as you please; formal apologies sent to each victim; and admittance into a half-way house facility for this time. During this time if you are caught with illegal drugs or any arrested for any other crime, you will be incarcerated for the remainder of the time at Titian Penal colony and Dr. Vondrehle who has vouched for your good behaviour will be held accountable as seen fit by jury." Noah is to be finished his parole on Earth in May, 2407 however, when he helped authorities find and locate copies of the pornography made by Meador, two years were lifted from his planetary restriction. Therefore, Noah was able to leave Earth in May, 2405 but remained on parole in general until the remainder of his sentencing. Education and Career With an interest in journalism, Noah spent a lot of time building his portfolio on a number of stories including on the Cardassian Nature Conservation. Now back in the Federation, he planed on continuing his career under his alias in journalism at the University of Bajor and expected to graduate before his probationary period is over; however when the family moved to Earth, he continued his education there which switched to a track in restaurant management to work for his step-father Hitoshi in San Francisco. After the death of Noah's wife, he clung to his work with Yamoto's, even making it to Assistant Manager under Hitoshi. After beginning his relationship with Willow Sparks, things began to change. In the effort of encouraging her to return to school, Noah found himself taking a look at his own life. While he deeply respected his step-father, he realized his heart was not truly in the restaurant business. It had been a means to an end. Choosing to step-down, Noah began working to re-enter the world of photo-journalism, using his restaurant experience as a launching pad to food blogging. Realizing that he had more options - and family support - on Bajor, Noah made the decision to move back home with his family where he settled in and went back to school to finish his aborted degree in Journalism. Category:Tara's Characters Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Mirror Universe Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:March Category:2382 Category:All Characters